The Weasley With Thorns
by RennFrost
Summary: The second the sorting hat touched her head, it bellowed out one word. Three syllables. Nine letters. A millisecond passed as Rose felt blood rush to her ears and heard her pounding heartbeat. The world seemed in slow motion as everyone went silent. "SLYTHERIN!" Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The hall went silent the second the hat uttered the word. Three syllables. Nine letters. The world seemed in slow motion. Rose felt blood rush to her ears and heard her pounding heartbeat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She slowly, as if in a trance, walked over to the silver and green laden table. The house was to shocked to clap and an uncomfortable silence settled before clapping came from someone. Rose raised her eyes... Scorpius Malfoy? The rest of Slytherin seemed to snap out of it and welcomed her. The only seat was next to him. She briefly remembered her father telling her to beat him at every test. He held out his hand. "Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." She nodded, still slowly as if she wasn't quite awake yet. Rose wasn't one to hold a grudge against someone she didn't know. It had to be personal if she were to really get mad. Rose shook his hand. "Er, I know. I mean, Rose Weasley."

Someone sniggered. "What are you doing here, half-blood scum?" Rose felt her eyes sting and was ready to curl up into a ball of anxiety and tears before she heard the blond next to her reply,

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that you were still in in preschool, Parkinson. That war is over." Rose was slightly shocked. Why would he defend her? But his silver eyes revealed nothing as he stared a flabbergasted Violet Parkinson down.

Merlin, how was she in Slytherin? She looked around for her cousin a table down. Rose caught his eye, but Albus looked away quickly as if he was ashamed. Rose felt fury but it fizzed out quickly. Although she wouldn't say it, she would probably feel the same way if it were her in Gryffindor and Albus in Slytherin. Rose felt ashamed when she thought of her father's reaction. She hid her face in her hands and didn't pay much more attention through the rest of the Sorting.

This was going to be a long seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose laughed and sent a snowball Scorpius's way. Her cheeks were red as the flying auburn hair surrounding it, in sharp contrast with her green Slytherin scarf. She slid behind her ill conceived snow barrier. When she was younger, she preferred to stay inside with a nice, hot cup of cocoa rather than outside freezing with a face full of snow. Scorpius came with a sneak attack and tackled her to the ground. His grey eyes twinkled. "Give up now, Thorn?"

Rose shoved a hand filled with snow in his face. "Never, Stinger!" They rolled over and Rose got up to sit on him. "Surrender now, or I will show no mercy!" The blond laughed. "I surrender, as long as you make me hot chocolate."

Rose shrugged. "Fair enough." As Scorpius struggled to sit up, she threw snow ball at him. She laughed again, but helped him up. Scorpius grumbled as he shook now off of his scarf and out of his hair. He crossed his arms to pout at his best friend. "I won, fair and square. Plus, you've always been better at making things, anyway." Scorpius shook his head but eventually smiled. The pair headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

The shining Christmas tree seemed to glow, even if the Muggle lights hadn't been turned on. Ornaments embellished its beauty. The ceiling made it seem like it was snowing. Rose admired it for a moment before heading over to the Slytherin table to find a spot. She noticed a few of her cousins, Albus, Dominique, and James talking to one another. Rose thought of how they had all been so close before she was sorted into Slytherin. She attempted to be friendly and sent a smile and a wave their way. Dominique hurriedly, after seeing her, pretended not to and continued to talk frantically. Rose felt her anger heighten. She was seriously considering stomping over there to set them straight. Merlin knows that if Albus, for example, had been put in Slytherin, the Potter-Weasleys would've gotten over it. But it being almost Christmas Break, and no one seeming to forgive her, Rose was cross. She hadn't even received any letters from her parents, who had promised to send one each week.

Rose sighed and held her head in her arms. She felt an arm rubbing her back soothingly. When she looked up, Scorpius held her hot chocolate in one hand, and his in the other. Rose blushed and took it. She sipped, but then frowned. "Where are the marshmallows?" Scorpius shook his head and laughed as bits of snow fell from his nearly-as-white hair. Rose concentrated. "Accio marshmallow!"

With a swish of her wand, Rose had summoned several marshmallows. She dropped a few into her piping beverage, and one into Scorpius'. When she looked up, the redhead saw his surprised expression. "Isn't that a fourth year spell?"

She smirked. "You know, one of the traits of being a Slytherin is being talented. And it helped that my mother," she said the word like it disgusted her, but Scorpius could see her sadness beneath, also, "made me study to death with spells and 'Hogwarts; A History'."

Scorpius nodded, seeming to be deep in thought. Then he reached over and grabbed a marshmallow and chomped on it before Rose had time to object. She frowned, but then smiled again. "It's only fair, I guess." Then she grabbed his marshmallow that she had given him, and finished her hot chocolate. She ran out of the Great Hall. "Catch me if you can, I'm the Marshmallow Woman!"

Rose took a deep breath and released her floo powder. A green fire sparked into existence as she said, as clearly as she could, "The Burrow." When she opened her eyes, a certain brown-eyed redhead squealed. Rose felt herself grin for the first time in ages - that is, away from Scorpius - as she squealed her favorite cousin's name in response. "Lily!"

The pair hugged and Rose went around the hugging circle. It was awkward hugging Albus, Dominique, and James, but Rose endured it with a rigid stance and by looking away. Dom seemed to be trying to apologize with her blue eyes, but Rose wouldn't have it. Dominique, Lily and her had been very close before two out of the three girls went off to Hogwarts. When it came to her parents, a moment passed. Hermione's brown eyes were big as saucers, and Ron held his arms out. Rose sobbed and ran into their arms. "Why didn't you owl me?"

Rose's question arose between them as she buried her head into Ron's shoulder. Hermione's voice rang clear. "We didn't know what to do at first. But then a few weeks had already passed and we thought you'd hate us. But now we know, we will always love you no matter what choices you make." Rose felt her father nod. "Yes, what she said."

Rose nodded as she laughed and wiped her nose and eyes with her sleeve. "I love you too, Mum. Dad. But now I have to go back to Malfoy Manor. Would you like to meet Scorpius?" Her eyes shined. Hermione's took a glance toward her sleeve, where Rose suddenly remembered there was a scar marking, "Mudblood" in faint letters. The brunette beauty glanced toward her husband and looked down as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rose. Maybe next time."

Rose's gaze hardened. And then she heard a familiar, sweet voice ring out. "I want to come!" Rose gave a small smile in her cousin's support. Then she dropped it as soon as Uncle Harry shook his head gently and held her back. Rose heard his low tone. "Maybe later, Lily."

Rose turned toward the fireplace, ears burning. She knew that meant no from Uncle Harry. Rose gave a small, tight smile, as she took her Christmas gifts, and placed hers down. She then floo'd herself back to Malfoy Manor, where Scorpius and his family held no grudges and would not secretly hate that she was a Slytherin.

She floo'd to where it felt like home.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose glanced over excitedly as Headmistress Alexandrine walked over to the podium. Her white-blonde hair glistened as her brown eyes crinkled in a way one might think she was smiling. She cleared her throat as Rose saw her flick out her Rowan wand. Everyone looked up to her in expectancy. She quietly cast a charm. "Sonorous!"

The students quieted down. Her voice rang out through the Great Hall. "It has been a very eventful year. I am sad to announce," the Headmistress glanced around. Rose saw her gaze land on Fred Weasley, who she shared an impish smile with, and Victoire, to whom she offered a slight nod. "That the seventh years will be leaving us. I still remember when it was my very first year as Headmistress when these young adults were in their first year, as well." She cleared her throat and wiped with a blue embroidered handkerchief at her glistening eyes. "But the show must go on. As you all know, the staff, prefects, and Head Boy and Girl have been collecting and awarding you house points. Whichever house, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin has the most, will receive the House Trophy. This year, though it was a very close call, Gryffindor was in fourth with courage and confidence."

The golden and Crimson colored table sighed and groaned. "Now, now. Quiet down. Ravenclaw was third, with incredible creativity and wonder." A few Ravenclaws sighed, but Rose noticed most of them, like Lorcan Scamander who was staring at the ceiling with a strange set of glasses.

Rose stole an incredulous glance at Scorpius, who whispered in a low tone. "Do you really think that we, the Slytherins, could've possibly won the house cup this year?"

Headmistress Alexandrine motioned for the hall to quiet down. "Slytherin was in second with astounding cleverness and ambition." Rose sighed as she looked over to the Hufflepuffs. They looked absolutely joyful. Seeing the redhead's glare, Alice Longbottom smiled at her. Rose looked away, confused. She barely registered the Hufflepuff's cheers as the Headmistress announced their winning of the House Cup. The flags rapidly changed from canvases with all four houses' crests to yellow and black adorned with a badger. Rose looked over to her blond best friend, who looked sullen as well. He smiled at her. "After this, we'll win every year!"

Rose sat at the dining room table. The family was silent as they ate their dinner. "Me and mum and dad are going to Aunt Ginny's match for the Holyhead Harpies this weekend!" Hugo chirped. Rose restrained herself to roll her eyes. "Mum, dad and I. Also, I already know that. That's why I'm staying at Scorpius'," She snuck a sneaky glance at her mother, "with Lily."Hermione sighed. "Rose, you know that neither your Aunt Ginny or your Uncle Harry have decided."

Rose looked glum as she set down her silverware. "I'm full." She ignored Hermione's calls as she went up to her room. Rose started packing her things and prepared for bed. When she got into bed, she heard a soft knocking at her door. "Come in." The redhead turned so that she was facing the wall and not her mother. "Are you awake?"

"...No."

The redhead giggled as she felt her mother sit next to her on her bed. The pair laughed together silently. "You know we love you, no matter who you decide to be right?" Rose nodded, closing her eyes. Hermione smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. Rose felt her mother leave the bed, and heard her close the door.

"I love you too, mum."

Rose grinned as Lily looked around in amazement. "Malfoy Manor is beautiful! It's so big and spacious, and, and, just beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it."

Rose spun to see her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. He held a warmth in his smile that Rose hadn't ever seen before. Lily looked absolutely gleeful. "Teach me how to fly a broom!" She ran through the mansion to find the back door. Scorpius showed her the way. "Well, I don't know much, because we've only learned a bit, but I could teach you what I do know."

Rose's eyes narrowed. Then she shook her head. "I'll get the brooms!" Scorpius looked bewildered, as if he had forgotten she was there. He grinned. "Yeah, ok. I call the Firebolt 500, though!" The redhead beamed as she ran outside to the shed. The three had the most fun they could have with a few old brooms and had fun for the rest of that weekend. Rose felt carefree.

But Scorpius' happiness with Lily, and not her, was not forgotten.


End file.
